


10s Across The Board

by icarusfelicis



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusfelicis/pseuds/icarusfelicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Matt are enjoying a lovely vacation to L.A. when they discover they're not the only ones enjoying their bedroom activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10s Across The Board

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Alex and Matt are not actors or otherwise public figures. I figured trying to be an exhibitionist as a celebrity was pushing it so I simply made them a regular couple with a few kinks. 
> 
> This is my first fan fic and first piece of fiction in a few years so please take it easy on me. Also, no beta so forgive me for any typos.
> 
> Written for Tumblr's Mattex Kinkathon: Prompt X: Exhibitionism and Prompt XXV: Voyeurism with masturbation

All Matt could think about was the gripping, wet, heat squeezing his cock. God knows he is with Alex for more than this sex but this, this is definitely a tremendous benefit. 

He lost himself for a moment concentrating on the rhythm of his hips and trying not to pound Alex too hard into the mattress as he searched for the toe-curling orgasm he could feel building from his feet. He knew it was a losing battle. Alex was barreling toward a peak herself and he could hear her chanting his name mixed with lewd profanities that would make James Deen blush. 

“Matttt. Yes. Yes. Please. Please. Fuck me harder. Fuck my cunt.” She begged through gritted teeth. Alex closed her eyes and shifted, pulling her knees to her chest so that Matt literally fell deeper inside her. 

“Fuck”, he grunted. “You’re going to make me cum Kingston.” He breathed into her neck as he leaned down for a better penetration angle and a chance to lick the sweat dripping down her neck. Alex Kingston, the only woman sexy enough for her sweat to turn him on, he laughed to himself. Matt opened his mouth for a sharp bite of her collarbone but got distracted from his mission. 

“That’s kind of the point sweetie.” She smirked and turned her head to speak directly into his ear. “I want to feel you cum inside me darling”, she whispered.

God damn this woman and that voice. He spread his knees wider and pressed his pelvis against hers as he snapped his hips faster. Alex’s eyes snapped closed and low moan escaped her mouth. “God yes Matt, right there, perfect”, she purred and took her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Matt could see her neck muscles begin to strain and forced his eyes to stay open to watch her coming orgasm. He could feel his orgasm pushing against his will and decided to up the ante a bit. It was difficult sliding his hand between their bodies but he managed. The first touch of his fingertips against her hard nub produced a full body jerk from her as well as her eyes popping open. One firm rub and her bruising fingers turned into sharp nails digging into his taut muscles. A second twist of his fingers forced her mouth open into a soundless gasp and the third touch ended with a strained “Oh you lovely bastard” forced from her lips as her release took her. Matt smiled to himself and let the brightness behind his eyes finally engulf him. 

A few minutes later found them wrapped around each other in their damp Los Angeles hotel bed. Alex had begun rubbing the short, prickly hairs on Matt’s head as he rested it against her chest.   
“That was lovely darling” she spoke softly with a quick kiss to the crown of Matt’s head. 

“Mmmmm, yes it was Kingston but I’ve learned that you and lovely are never far apart” Matt kissed the breast under his cheek with a relaxed smile. 

“Ha. You smooth talker, you. Now fetch me a towel honey. I do believe I have something of yours coating the inside of my thighs and I would prefer not to fall asleep this way.” Alex spread her knees as she spoke. 

Matt grunted as he lifted himself off Alex to move less than smoothly off the bed. “So many demands woman, aren’t 3 orgasms in a night enough?” Alex lifted her arms above her head for a long stretch and threw Matt a quick wink. “Never darling.”

Matt turned to head to the bathroom and nearly jumped out of his skin as he shrieked. “Holy shit!” His panic sent Alex twisting onto her knees in the middle of the bed “Matt! What’s wrong?” She watched him, perplexed, as he flung himself behind the large chair in the corner of the room, knocking over the tall reading lamp next to it in the process. 

“Look!” he shouted flinging his arms out toward the large window next to the bed. Alex quickly turned her head and gasped as she grabbed the comforter they had almost knocked off the bed during their encounter, wrapping herself in the thick fabric. “Fuck! How long has he been there Matt?”

Matt slapped his hands over his chest as he watched the man standing in the window across from their own turn his head from Alex toward him. “How the bloody hell should I know Kingston? I’ve been pretty busy since you pulled your kickers off and threw them at me as soon as we walked through the door”

Alex’s look of panic turned to a glare as she turned her head to focus on the lanky man hiding in the corner of the room. “Well excuse me for trying to keep things interesting. Besides, you were the one diddling me in the movie theater if you haven’t forgotten!” Her voice had gotten progressively louder with each word as her cheeks turned beet red. 

“Right! Yes. Sorry dear. My fault.” He made a move toward her before remembering their friend in the window and threw himself back into the corner. 

“Oh put your hands down you idiot. No one cares about your nipples.” Alex gathered the fabric of the comforter around her and twisted off the bed to stand at its end. 

Matt noticed the man had focused back on Alex and used the distraction to grab his jeans off the floor and clumsily pull them on while still using the small amount of privacy the chair provided. He stepped out beside Alex as he got his buttons closed. He was now calm and clothed enough to realize that their voyeur was fairly unclothed himself in only a hotel issue robe. The man was not close enough for them to clearly see his facial features but Matt could tell a smirk even from the distance of the small office building between their hotels. Alex and Matt both watched perplexed as the man looked to his right and seemed to be talking to someone. They quickly realized this was in fact the case when the curtain next to Mr. Peepers pulled back to reveal a petite, dark-haired woman in red lingerie and heels. 

Alex was startled into intrigue when the daring couple in the window looked at each other and seemed to converse for a moment before turning back to them and both held up seven fingers. “What the hell?” she heard Matt utter. He moved to toward the window but stopped short when the woman grabbed her male companion by the arm, waved at the two of them and pulled their curtain closed. 

“What the hell?” seemed to be all Matt could think to say as he spun to face Alex still wrapped in her cotton cocoon. “A seven Alex! A seven! That was top notch loving and all we get is a bloody seven? What bollocks!”

Alex was snapped out of her seeming paralysis by Matt’s increasing tirade as he stomped around the room. “Shut up you idiot. Two people just watched us have sex and all you can think about is them scoring us a seven? This is not the bloody sex Olympics. Who gives a fuck? They could have taken pictures or even video!” Alex looked stricken as she sank down to sit on the edge of the bed. “Oh my God, this cannot be happening.”

Matt recognized the signs of Alex about to have a meltdown and jumped into action, rushing to sit next to her and wrap her in his arms. “Kingston calm down. Relax. Look, we couldn’t see their faces so I doubt they could see ours. Everything is going to be all right.” He spoke softly into her hair and was glad to feel the tension in her body release a bit. “Everything will be just fine. I’ll make sure of it I promise.” He squeezed her once and leaned back to look into her eyes. “I will make it all right. Trust me?”

Her green eyes were open wide, still in panic mode. He could see her thoughts across her face. (Their friends, their family, her job at the British Museum, his job teaching soccer to kids, Oh God Salome!) Matt brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and did his best to force every bit of sincerity he could manage into his face as they stared into each other’s eyes. “I promise Alex. It will be fine.”

Seconds felt like an eternity until she finally nodded once then closed her eyes tight before opening them again, another nod, a deep breath, and a small smile. “Yes it will be fine. They couldn’t see us clearly. It will be fine”

“There’s my girl.” He moved one of his hands and lifted her chin for a kiss. Matt pressed his lips against hers and kissed her until he felt her body turn soft and pliable against his own. He pulled back a bit and spoke against her lips. 

“Now let’s talk about this seven.”

*************************

“Darling you must let it go. You’re about to have a conniption thinking about it over and over.” Alex spoke calmly as they walked hand in hand toward their hotel. They were returning from an excursion to a well-regarded L.A. restaurant for dinner and decided to walk the last few blocks to enjoy the last bit of California sunshine. They decided to visit from their home in London for their second anniversary and other than their little peeping friend, hadn’t regretted the decision. She wasn’t sure if walking several blocks in 4-inch heels was the best decision but she was certainly enjoying the stroll anyway. 

Matt was still complaining about their voyeur couple’s score for their romp last night. Once Alex had calmed down and thought it all out, she was actually amused by the entire situation. Also, a bit turned on if she was being honest with herself. 

“But Kingston they severely underscored us”, he whined. “I mean that thing you do with your tongue is enough for a 9 easily!” Matt turned his smiling face to Alex expecting a cheeky comment in response. He was sadly disappointed when all he saw was an exasperated Alex glaring at him while looking around the hotel lobby they had recently entered to ensure no one overhead his flattering but still inappropriate public assessment of her sexual skills. 

Matt’s smile slowly slid into an open mouthed look of abashment. “Oh. Sorry dear, I’ll save my critiques until we get to our room”

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the elevators. She was more focused on getting her shoes off than being irritated at Matt but there was no need for him to know that. “Yes sweetie, you do that.” 

Three minutes later and they were back in their room. Alex quickly entered and threw her shoes into a corner. She was currently sitting on the side of the bed flexing her toes into the plush carpet. Matt was less relaxed and more focused on the closed curtain Alex currently faced. He chewed his lip in thought while stealing glances at Alex as she removed the pins from her hair and shook out her curly mane. Her fingers running through the blonde curls temporarily distracted him from his thoughts and he found himself walking around the bed to sit next to her. 

She turned her head and gave him an expectant look complete with raised eyebrow and seductive smile. “Yes dear? How can I help you?”

“The question dear Kingston should be how can I help you?” Matt placed his hand on her thigh and began to caress the smooth skin beneath his palm. “I do love this dress on you. It accentuates the good stuff without giving too much away.”

She giggled in response. “I’m glad you approve darling. What would I do if you thought me simply a seven.” 

He looked up to glare at her for her cheeky comment and was rewarded with a bright smile. “Bloody minx”, he mumbled before palming the back of her head, leaning in for an aggressive kiss. Matt gripped her arm with the hand not currently caught in her thick curls and moaned against Alex’s lips when he felt her tongue flick against his top lip. 

Matt opened his mouth to let her talented tongue inside and felt her own hands palm the sides of his neck as Alex pulled his head closer. She began leaning back onto the bed in an attempt to get him on top of her when Matt got an idea. He pulled back from her lips to see her eyes open in question. 

“What’s wrong darling?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just wondering if maybe our friends are there again tonight.” Alex started to reassure him that no more sevens would be given when she noticed he looked more hopeful and intrigued than flustered. 

“Hmmm”, she thought. “Now where exactly is this going.” She stared at his face for a few moments before sitting up. “Well Matthew, why don’t you check and see.” 

Matt’s face went blank for a second before it turned into a devilish smirk. He gave her a wink before moving quickly to the window. Matt pulled the curtain back enough for him look out of it before his whole body went still. 

“Darling what? What’s wrong?”

He turned back to her grinning like an idiot. “This must be our lucky day Kingston.” Matt quickly pulled the curtain to its end in the corner next to lamp back in its correct, standing position. 

Alex looked out the window and noticed that their friends from the other night had their window wide open as well. It took her a moment to realize what had Matt engrossed. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Peeper decided to put on a little show of their own. Mrs. Peeper was currently facing the window, as well as Alex and Matt, riding her companion like rodeo champion. 

Alex let out a gasp of shock and scrambling to her feet to stand next to Matt at the window. “Oh my goodness!”

“God I love L.A.”, Matt spoke in fascination. Alex couldn’t help but to snicker in response. “Hush you pervert, but my goodness look at her go.”

“And go, and go, and go.” Matt replied. 

Alex wanted to hit him and call him an idiot but she too had gotten caught up in the action herself. She could feel a heat starting in her belly watching the two writhing on the bed. Their bouncing friend had leaned down toward her partner to let him lick and suck at her breasts as she continued her performance on top of him. Alex felt the hem of her dress rising and realized it was her own hand gripping the fabric and pulling it up her thighs. 

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who noticed because when she glanced at Matt, still beside her, he was staring at her now exposed thighs with dark eyes. Alex watched his tongue wet his lips before he glanced up at her face to see her staring back at him.

“Enjoying the view Alex?”

“Apparently. I didn’t even realize … “, her voice trailed off as she turned her head back to face the window. Their friends had noticed them as well. The rider shot them a quick wave and salute before ducking her head to kiss her other half. Alex and Matt couldn’t get a good look at his hands behind her but they certainly noticed when he gave one of her cheeks a good slap that forced her mouth from his in an obvious moan. 

“Matt”, Alex spoke quietly. He only paused to glance down at her hand now resting between her thighs before slipping behind her. Matt pressed his face into her hair and inhaled the scent of vanilla. He moved his head a little further down and smelled the scent of Chanel No. 5 on her neck. Matt pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck before giving her pounding pulse point a quick suck. 

Alex’s hand quickly left its warm resting place between her legs to reach back and grip his waist. “Darling”, she gasped, breathless. “Shhh beautiful. Relax and enjoy the show.” Matt reached down and gripped her wrist bringing her hand back under her dress and between her thighs. He covered it with his own hand and pressed both sets of fingers to her heat. 

“This is turning you on. Who knew you had a voyeur kink?” Matt teased softly as his fingers slipped past her own and started to rub against her lacy knickers. “You’re wet Kingston.” Matt spoke then paused his words for another quick bite of her neck. Alex jumped in surprise and stepped back against him. Matt wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist and walked them forward, pressing Alex against the window. 

Matt stopped and thought for a moment, staring at the couple still engaged in enthusiastic sex, before grabbing both of Alex’s hands and placing them on the window in front of her. “Don’t move your hands Alex. If you move them, I will stop. Do you understand?” He could hear Alex moan in response and felt as she nodded her head. 

His hands moved down to Alex’s waist but continued on separate journeys. The right hand moved back to its warm haven between her thighs and cupped her wet heat. The left pulled against the knot holding her sea green wrap dress closed and tugged until the two pieces of cloth fell loose. “Matt, what ..”, Alex started before Matt hushed her. “Be quiet Kingston. I’ve got this. Trust me.” He finished his statement by pressing his middle finger to the small knub he could feel pressing through her thin underwear. She gasped in response and leaned back against him, pressing her shapely behind against the bulge in his trousers. 

Matt used his free hand to spread the two edges of her dress apart. True to form, Alex hadn’t worn a bra that night so when he looked down he got a clear view of pale breasts topped with rock hard nipples. He hoped being on the 15th floor kept anyone on the ground from seeing them and sent up a quick wish that no other curtains were drawn in the building across from them for the next 15 minutes or so. 

Their friendly neighbors had certainly noticed what was happening and switched positions to enjoy their own view. The rider was now on her hands and knees while her partner held her hips and took her from behind. 

Matt’s fingers had been steadily working and Alex’s breath, now coming in pants, had caused a rough circle of fog where her mouth was open, pressed against the window. His hand slid up her stomach, taking a moment to caress the soft flesh before moving upward to cup a heaving breast. Matt could feel the thick nipple pushing against his palm and released the round orb to rub his fingers against and around her sensitive tip. 

“Yes, yes, please Matt.” Alex started to whine as her hips pushed harder against his fingers. Her eyes were fixed on the couple and she watched, fixated, on the woman pushing her hand between her legs only to bring it to her mouth and suck the shiny juices from her fingers. “Fuck me, please fuck me. I need to be filled darling.” Matt had planned to make the foreplay last a bit longer but quickly made a decision. 

His hand left her breast to unbuckle his belt and get his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. The hand between Alex’s legs gripped the waist of her knickers and began roughly pulling them down her legs. By the time they dropped to her feet he had gotten his own pants to his ankles and had his throbbing cock in his hand leaking pre-cum. 

“Come on Alex, spread your legs for me and I’ll give you what you want.” His words seemed to snap Alex out of her stupor and her eyes met his in the reflection on the window. She quickly stepped out of the lace around her feet and stepped back so that she could bend forward and rest her torso on the window. Matt noticed she never took her hands from the window and smiled at her own reflection. “Good girl” he thought and lifted her dress, gripping the fabric in his hand as he guided his cock to her glistening slit. “Your cunt is dripping down your thighs Alex. Such a beautiful sight.” 

Matt lined himself up and pushed into Alex filling her with every inch he had to give. They moaned at the same time. Hers open mouthed and breathy, his with teeth gritted against the clenching of her muscles and the heat inside her. He looked up and noticed that their friends across the way had gotten frantic in their actions. The man was straining so hard Matt could see every muscle in his body while the woman had her face pressed into the mattress and her hands behind her holding herself open for his strokes. They both looked like they would be done soon. 

This was all the motivation Matt needed. He used one hand to grip Alex’s hip and the other to grab a handful of curls. His hips were snapping before he even realized it. He and Alex were both staring at the couple and the couple was staring back. Matt could hear Alex’s wetness every time he entered her. It made his toes curl to listening to proof of how turned on she was. But that wasn’t the only sound coming from his Alex. She hadn’t stopped moaning since he filled her with his length. She was producing a steady stream of high pitched moans and exclamations of “Fuck yes”, “Matt”, and “God yes.” 

Matt loved to hear her when they made love. Her voice was a turn on in the most casual of conversations but now it was downright invigorating. The hand in her hair came down to grip her other hip and Matt began a steady pounding inside what had quickly become his favorite place. “Alex love, I don’t think I’m going to last too much longer.” Obviously, the other bloke was having the same issue because he saw the brunette lift up to shove a hand between her legs. 

“Doesn’t matter darling. I’m about to finish myself and I want you with me.” Alex lifted up on her tip-toes and pressed back against him harder. The new angle was even better and Matt could feel his orgasm building from his toes. He glanced up and saw their naughty female friend with her head thrown back and mouth open in apparent orgasm. He glanced back to Alex’s reflection and saw her wink before sliding into her own release with a shriek. Her hands pushed against the window, leaning against it in support as her body trembled. Matt took that as his cue and moved forward to push her forcefully against the window as he spent himself inside her wetness. 

He came back to himself with a mouth full of hair listening to two sets of relaxed moans and heavy breathing. Matt gathered himself enough to open his eyes, looking out of the window, and saw two sets of hands holding up all ten fingers. 

“10”, he said in a slightly high pitched giggle. “Fucking right.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. “You’re both idiots.”

FIN. 

 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
